Mrs and Mrs Wilkins
by Ordalya
Summary: "J'ai aussi modifié les souvenirs de mes parents pour les convaincre qu'ils s'appellent en réalité Wendell et Monica Wilkins et que la plus grande ambition de leur vie est d'aller s'installer en Australie [...]je crois que j'ai utilisé un charme suffisamment puissant pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux et en sécurité." in Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, chapitre 6


_Note :_

_Je voudrais préciser d'abord que ce texte a été écrit en réponse à un concours posté par Ielenna sur le forum Héros de Papier Froissé. Le sujet était : "Mettre en scène dans une fiction la relation entre un personnage (ou deux ou trois, dans le cas de frères et sœurs) et l'un de ses parents (ou ses deux, c'est à dire papa et maman, ou les deux papas, ou des deux mamans, ne nous limitons pas !). Les parents doivent avoir un rôle prépondérant, l'histoire doit tourner autour de leur présence (ou absence). Vous pouvez parler d'amour, de haine, de quotidien, de souvenirs etc. Seul le sujet des parents est contraint." Ce texte devait avoir lieu dans le monde de Harry Potter._

**.oO0Oo.**

Résumé complet :

"J'ai aussi modifié les souvenirs de mes parents pour les convaincre qu'ils s'appellent en réalité Wendell et Monica Wilkins et que la plus grande ambition de leur vie est d'aller s'installer en Australie [...]je crois que j'ai utilisé un charme suffisamment puissant pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux et en sécurité." in _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort,_ chapitre 6

**.oO0Oo.**

_**En réponse au concours d'Ielenna : Mes parents, ces héros.**_

******.oO0Oo.**

Elle repose la dernière lettre qu'il lui a envoyée en soupirant. Il ne lui reste que quelques jours pour le faire. Et depuis le début de l'été, elle repousse ce moment le plus tard possible.

Elle doit le faire.

Pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer seulement sur leur objectif. Pour ne pas avoir une boule au ventre en permanence en pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire. Pour qu'ils ne soient pas des moyens de pression sans défenses. Par égoïsme, aussi, pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter d'eux.

Mais s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, s'ils échouaient ? Elle ne pourrait pas revenir pour leur rendre la mémoire, leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Ils ne se souviendraient pas de leur fille unique. S'ils échouaient, ce serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Peut-être que dans le monde sorcier, on parlerait d'elle – d'eux – en disant « quel dommage, mourir si jeune... » ou alors « ils auront tout tenté, sans succès... », peut-être qu'on rirait d'elle en disant qu'ils étaient présomptueux : « franchement, s'attaquer au Maître, quelle idée ! Comment des adolescents – tout juste majeurs – auraient pu réussir là où Dumbledore a échoué ? ». Elle imagine parfaitement le sourire moqueur des Sang-purs qui diraient ce genre de phrases dans quelques années.

C'est ce qu'elle se dit, pour se rassurer : on se souviendrait d'eux comme étant de pauvres petits moustiques qui auront défié Voldemort jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Mais dans le monde moldu, plus personne ne se souviendrait d'elle. Peut-être même qu'il n'existera plus, asservi par le magie des mangemorts.

Depuis le début du mois, elle voit d'un autre œil tous les parcs où elle a joué, étant petite, les rues marchandes qu'elle a arpentées avec ses parents quand elle revient l'été, le petit restaurant français où ils ont l'habitude de manger, le jour où le Poudlard Express la ramène à Londres. Elle s'est même arrêtée devant l'école qu'elle a fréquentée avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

Ses parents ont remarqué son air plus sombre, depuis le début du mois. Ils lui ont demandé si cette augmentation de crimes, d'accidents, d'explosion depuis l'été dernier a un rapport avec la situation dans le monde magique. Elle a seulement fermés les yeux et baissé la tête, se rappelant de la découverte du corps de Dumbledore en juin. Ils ont compris.

L'un après l'autre, ils lui ont demandé de se mettre à l'abri, de se protéger ils lui ont demandé s'il fallait absolument qu'elle y retourne en septembre. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle a ses amis, ses presque-frères et sœurs là-bas et ils sont tous menacés. Et il y a Harry. Qui pense mener cette quête tout seul, qui pense trop aux autres pour son propre bien, qui porte la culpabilité de tous les morts, qui est trop sérieux pour son âge. Il y a Ron. Qui prend toujours plus de place dans son cœur, qui a peur des araignées, qui a grandit trop vite mais qui ne le montre pas, qui suivrait Harry jusqu'au bout du monde, qui a une famille, une ribambelle de frères et sœurs, qui ne se voit pas vivre sans eux. Il y a les autres aussi, tous ceux qui, comme elle, sont nés moldus, qui vivent maintenant dans la terreur de voir les mangemorts débarquer un jour chez eux. Ils y a eux, aussi. Elle ne veux pas qu'ils disparaissent, alors que cette guerre ne les concerne pas. Elle ne veux pas que les mangemorts les prennent pour cible pour l'obliger, elle, à se rendre.

Elle leur a expliqué, sans toutefois leur dire précisément ce qu'elle allait leur faire, toutes ces raisons qui la poussait dans ce sens.

Le monde magique était son monde, désormais. Ses enfants seraient des sorciers, connaîtraient tout de Poudlard, du chemin de traverse, ne s'étonneraient même pas de voir le linge se plier tout seul, de voir des gnomes envahir le jardin ils connaîtrons l'existence des licornes, des dragons, des Strongulots s'émerveilleront devant une télévision moldue, seront septiques devant une voiture, demanderons à leur grand-parents – ses parents, les siens ! – « mais pourquoi t'utilise pas la magie ? ». Et ses parents, alors, montreront à leur petits enfants la magie du monde moldu. Il expliquera comment fonctionne une lampe torche, elle le fonctionnement des livres et des pences, lui, encore, leur apprendra à jouer au football, elle les fera monter sur un vélo, les emmènera à la foire. Ils iront à la pêche, ils observeront les oiseaux avec des jumelles – pour leur apprendre la patience. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils oublient d'où ils – elle, surtout – venaient.

Et elle voudrait que ce rêve se réalise, elle voudrait pouvoir vivre une vie normale, sans avoir peur de lire de mauvaises nouvelles le matin dans la Gazette. Elle voudrait vivre sans avoir la peur de les savoir menacés.

Elle doit le faire. Elle n'a pas le choix.

Elle se souvient de la sensation de sécurité quand ses parents lui prenaient la main, un de chaque coté, quand la foule était trop grande. La sensation d'envol quand au bout de « un, deux, et trois ! » elle décollait pendant quelques secondes. La course vers la mer et lui qui ralentit – « c'est pas juste ! T'as ralenti ! » – et qui la soulève d'un seul coup, au dessus des vagues, fait mine de la lâcher, elle qui pousse des cris de mouette effarouchée et qui rit, rit « maman ! Regarde ! J'suis un oiseau ! » . Le château de sable – gigantesque ! – dont la construction a été supervisée par elle-même, coiffée par un seau, tenant dans sa main un râteau, comme sceptre. Et on lui présente cette sculpture de sables comme « le _Versailles_ de Mademoiselle ».

La glace à la pistache qui dégouline sur la salopette, le regard maternel exaspéré, un mouchoir à carreaux – rouges, verts, marrons « immonde, ma chérie, immonde ! Quand te décideras-tu à le jeter ? » – de sorti pour essuyer la tâche verte sur le tissu jaune.

Les tables de multiplication récitées dans la cuisine, en surveillant d'un œil la confiture sur le feu. Les vacances en France. La rencontre avec les Weasley.

Le fiasco de la randonnée en Ecosse, sous la pluie, dans le brouillard, avec le faux air rassurant des adultes. Le troupeau de moutons qui surgit d'un seul coup : avant, il n'y avait rien et mainteant il y a une centaine de bêtes qui les entourent. Elle fanfaronne en tenant la main de sa fille, rit de la situation. Et soudain, à peine plus haute que les moutons, elle lâche la main – un cri paniqué qui tente de la retenir – et s'avance au milieu : ils s'écartent et elle tend le bras « c'est par là ! ». Ce jour-là, ils retrouvent, sans trop savoir comment, le chemin la maison qu'ils louaient. Avec le recul, elle se dit que c'est peut-être sa première démonstration de magie.

La magie, justement. Une assiette de soupe qui explose, le jour où elle avait décidé d'être de mauvaise humeur. Les bulles de savons, légères et brillantes, qui ont envahi le jardin un soir d'été.

Le thé qui dégouline sur le tapis, quand elle montre la lettre à ses parents. Leur air incrédule. La négation d'abord : « c'est une blague, ma chérie, les sorciers n'existent pas », puis l'acceptation quand une deuxième lettre est arrivée, posant un rendez-vous à Londres quelques jours plus tard.

Ses parents sont revenus de cette rencontre un peu sonnés, un peu perdus, elle s'en rappelle. Elle descend les escaliers, en s'arrêtant à chaque fois les deux pieds sur la marche, pour les rejoindre. Ils sont assis dans le salon, la lettre dans les mains, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Quand ils la remarquent, il se lève et vient lui prendre la main pour l'asseoir entre eux sur le canapé. Elle soupire, tourne et plie et déplie et retourne le morceau de parchemin dans ses mains. Il lui passe le bras autour des épaules et pose sa main dans le dos de sa femme, de l'autre coté de sa fille, mais ils ne disent rien. Alors, pour faire taire l'angoisse qui monte au fond de sa poitrine, elle demande d'une petite voix : « c'est du parchemin ? Du vrai de vrai ? ». Ils la regarde alors, sans pouvoir réprimer le sourire qui leur vient, puis en prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lance et commence à lui expliquer : le café où ils ont rencontré un professeur de cette école – « Poudlard, tu te rappelles ? », la magie – « mais je croyais qu'elle n'existais pas ? » – qui existe mais est gardée secrète, le mur qui s'ouvre après un tapotement sur une brique bien précise, la rue sorcière commerçante... Elle les coupe et secoue la tête : « est-ce que c'était réel ? ». La réponse est affirmative. « Alors je vais aller dans une école de magie ? Mais pourquoi moi et pas Suzie ? Et pourquoi... c'est parce que j'ai pas bien appris la leçon d'histoire, vous voulez plus de moi ? ». Elle parle de plus en plus vite, elle est au bord des larmes, elle essaye de descendre du canapé, elle se tortille pour échapper à ses parents. Sa mère lui prend le visage dans les mains l'embrasse sur le front et lui dit que pour une fois, elle à presque tout faux : non, ils ne lui en veulent pas pour la leçon d'histoire – « qui était d'ailleurs sue par cœur », oui, il veulent encore d'elle – « nous ne sommes pas des parents qui abandonnent leur enfants ! », pourquoi elle et pas Suzie ? Parce que Suzie n'est pas une sorcière mais elle, si. « Tu te rappelles des bulles, de la soupe qui a explosé, du livre tombé dans la baignoire ? ». Elle hoche la tête. « Toutes ces petites choses étaient des démonstrations de magie, un peu comme des étincelles, tu vois ? - Et pour que ces étincelles ne deviennent pas un orage, il faut que tu apprennes à la maîtriser, il faut que tu la connaisse sur le bout des doigts. - Le sorcier que nous avons rencontré nous a dit qu'il y avait un très grand nombre de sortilèges, de sorts et de potions à apprendre. - Et aussi qu'il y avait une bibliothèque qui devrait pouvoir satisfaire toutes ta curiosité. »

La journée sur le Chemin de Traverse, ensuite, qu'on pourrait qualifier de _magique_ .

Son regard tombe sur sa baguette, posée sur le bureau. Elle la prend et la fait rouler dans ses mains. _Ne pas pleurer_. Il faut qu'elle soit forte. Elle _doit _le faire.

Elle se lève et descend les escaliers, suivie par sa valise. De la même façon qu'elle les a descendu, il y a six ans. Ses parents sont dans le salon, sur le canapé. Son père fait les mots croisés dans le journal, sa mère lit un livre d'un auteur français – un livre qu'elle lui a offert à son anniversaire. La fenêtre est ouverte sur le jardin, et l'air rafraîchi par le récent orage soulève légèrement les rideaux.

Elle est dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils ne l'ont pas encore vue.

Elle ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration.

Elle doit le faire.

Elle lève sa baguette. Refoule les larmes qui menacent de sortir.

« _Oubliettes_ ! »

Le 15 juillet, Wendell et Monica Wilkins, un couple sans enfants, sont enregistrés à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, dans un vol à destination de Canberra .

**.oO0Oo.**

_Merci d'avoir lu, et tant que vous êtes là, allez donc faire un tour sur la page du concours, vous y trouverez tous les liens pour les autres textes, il y en a de magnifiques ! _

Voici l'adresse (sans les espaces):

www . herosdepapierfroisse . fr / forum/ viewtopic . php?f =15&t= 7625&sid= ba98055aaab1360243e 49f74bf78594f


End file.
